Born This Way
by Lil'RedAndTheSourWolf
Summary: Karofsky wants to tell Kurt he's sorry. That and one huge favor. He wants to come out to everyone at McKinley, and he has no idea how to do it.  BlainexKurtxKarofsky friendship story!


**Hey guys! Me again! I had an idea, based on Lady gaga's song Born This Way. It was originally for Kurt to sing this, or ND to sing it to Kurt, and then I saw a picture, on DA that inspired me to write this! :D **

**Picture: Born This Way by Muchacha10 **** on Deviant Art.**

As the song came to an end, the three boys looked at each other. Karofsky gave a small, feeble smile to Kurt, and Kurt returned the smile with a large grin.

**[From the beginning]**

The Glee club members were talking amongst each other excitedly. They couldn't wait; they were going to visit Kurt that afternoon.

"I can't wait to see my white boy," Mercedes grinned.

"I can't wait to get some new fashion advice," Quinn laughed in Mercedes direction, and she nodded her head quickly,

"Totally," The girls laughed together.

"Hey, we get some guy time too, right?" Artie said jokingly.

Everyone laughed, but they were cut short when the choir room door slammed open.

Karofsky walked in, looking down. "I..uh.."

Karofsky's ears turned pink, and he could feel his face heating up aswell.

Karofsky tried again, "I, heard you were going to visit Kurt this afternoon, you were talking about it on the way to Glee club, I was wondering, if you would, you know, bring me along? I, sort of, wanted to apologize to Kurt."

The club was silent. Karofsky looked down, his face turning even redder.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Karofsky would blush" Mercedes broke the silence with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Karofsky looked up, a scowl on his face.

Finn rolled his eyes.

Puck sighed, "Fine, come with us, but if you hurt Kurt, Physically or verbally, you'll be dead within a minute."

**[Later]**

The drive, in two separate vehicles, was a long one, everyone was super excited, and they were uneasy about the fact that karofsky came along.

As they pulled into Daltons parking lot, Karofsky took a deep breath. He couldn't deny that he was nervous.

Puck turned off the van, and took Arties wheelchair out of the van. As he helped Artie, Karofsky, Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel got out, closing the doors behind them. They met with the other half of the club, and they went inside.

After checking with the secretary, they noisily climbed the stairs. All around them, Dalton students were shouting hello's to the club. Mercedes led them to the Warblers practice room.

They all heard Blaine and Kurt's voices singing in unison. His deep musky voice mixed with Kurt's bright, clear voice sounded perfect.

Mercedes put a finger to her lip, "you guys stay out here, I'll tell him about Karofsky."

She opened the door and shouted, "Hey y'all!"

"'Cedes!" Kurt squealed and launched himself into her arms, kissing her cheek.

"Hey white boy," She murmured in his ear.

She let go of Kurt, and turned to Blaine, "Come here Blaine!"

She pulled Blaine into a hug aswell.

After letting go, she turned to Kurt again, "Listen white boy, karofsky is here too, BUT, he says he wants to apologize. He seems like he really wants to talk to you."

Kurt sighed heavily. The bell rang, signalling all after class activities were over. Everyone left the room but Kurt and Blaine. Wes and David patted Mercedes on the shoulder as they passed. She smiled at them. "Tell the others to come in."

When everyone came in, Kurt briefly hugged everyone, besides Karofsky, and they all sat down.

Everyone looked to Karofsky expectantly.

Karofsky had an honest expression on his face, "Well, kurt, I have to say I'm sincerely sorry for the bulling." He bit his lip, and looked Kurt in the eye. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes.

Kurt sighed, "Apology accepted."

Everyone in the room seemed surprized, except Blaine.

"Well then, let's party!" Kurt yelled jumping up.

**[After the party]**

"That was so fun," Sam laughed, grabbing Quinn's hand.

Everyone laughed, and as they turned to go, Karofsky stayed back.

"Aren't you coming?" Finn asked, turning to look at Karofsky.

They had all had a civil time with him, and he had been really nice.

"Nah, I want to talk to Kurt and Blaine," He turned to look at Kurt and Blaine, and then looked back, smiling kindly, something everyone would think rare if it weren't for this night.

"Well, alright," and with that everyone turned, saying their good byes before disappearing out the door.

After he was sure they were gone, Karofsky turned to Blaine and Kurt, "I need your help."

Blaine looked up, "Let me guess, you've decided to come out of the closet?"

Karofsky bit his lip and nodded, "Look Kurt, I'm really sorry about what happened in the locker room, I didn't mean to do that, its just-"

"It's okay," Kurt cut him off, thinking. Slowly Kurt raised his head, "I have an idea, can you sing?"

**[Performance]**

Karofsky sat in a chair backstage in the auditorium at McKinley. He was so nervous, not able to sit still.

"Dave! Relax!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Kurt laughed, "It's okay, now sit still!"

Kurt, Blaine and Dave were all wearing skinny jeans, but Blaine was wearing a printed top, Kurt a tight black vest, and Dave, a jacket with rhinestones and small spikes on the back. All of their hair was styled and gelled messily, almost rock star styled. Kurt and Blaine had already done their makeup, thick black eyeliner, Adam lambert style, and Kurt had a small star under his eye.

Now, Kurt was lining Dave's eyes.

"Done, it looks great Dave."

"Are you sure? Oh, I can't do this!"

"Dave, Its fine, you're going to do _great!"_ Blaine smiled encouragingly at Dave.

Dave sighed.

Kurt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Dave, "You're going to rock this."

They got into position.

The curtain drew up, and Kurt was in the middle of the two. Stepping forward, the spot light turned on him, while the others were in the dark.

"_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars."_

Blaine stepped forward, the spot light shining.

"_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on__  
__in the glass of her boudoir"_

Dave stepped forward, on Kurt's other side, the spotlight aiming at him.

_"There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"__  
__She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"__  
_

The crowd went wild, there were shouts, hollers, and some boos, but Kurt gave him a reassuring glance.

They sang together:

_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,__  
__Listen to me when I say"___

I'm beautiful in my way

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

_Give yourself prudence_

_And love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)_

_I love my life I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith)_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby you were born this way_

Dave sang this line by himself:

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

They all sang together again:

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way__  
__'Cause God makes no mistakes__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way__  
__Don't hide yourself in regret__  
__Just love yourself and you're set__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way__  
_

_I was born this way hey!__  
__I was born this way hey!__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way hey!___

_I was born this way hey!__  
__I was born this way hey!__  
__I'm on the right track baby__  
__I was born this way hey!"_

They all finished in a rock star/diva pose.

As the song came to an end, the three boys looked at each other. Karofsky gave a small, feeble smile to Kurt, and Kurt returned the smile with a large grin.

After a minute of catching their breaths, Dave stepped forward.

"Hello, fellow McKinley students.

I must say, I haven't been fair to you all recently, Especially to Kurt.

I was what made him transfer to Dalton.

I made his parents spend their money on tuition fees because of the fact that I loathed myself.

I didn't just give him death threats; I didn't just shove him into lockers.

I did something much worse.

I did something that probably haunts him every day."

Dave looked down, before raising his head. He took a deep breath, and everyone in the room was silent.

"I...I kissed him."

He cringed at the gasp of the students.

"I'm gay.

I've hated on Kurt for a while, not due to the fact that he's gay, but because he was brave enough to do something I wasn't. He came out, to all of us, something I thought I'd never be able to do. But now, thanks to Kurt, I've finally been able to come out. So thank you."

Dave walked over to Kurt and Blaine, who were clapping on the side of the stage. Together, arm in arm, they walked off the stage like best friends.

**[The after math]**

Dave walked through the halls of McKinley. He was no longer hated, and everyone seemed to smile kindly, rather than fearfully as they used to, Dave was happy, he no longer had to deny himself of his desires. He was now a part of Glee club, and was happy to be in it.

Dave called Kurt every evening, and they shared gossip about the latest drama at their schools.

Eventually, Kurt set up Dave with one of the Gay boys in the Warblers, and now he had a boyfriend.

Life was going smoothly for Dave, and it was all thanks to the one boy he was jealous of, Kurt.

**DUN DUN DUN! Its doneeee! :D I feel like singing. It's now 11:21 pm at night, and I'm exhausted and I want to go to bed! I really hope you check out muchacha10's drawing, and I really hope you enjoy the story! This was one of those idea's, that you just HAVE to put down, or you forget, or you get mad at yourself for not doing ^_^**

**So yeah, don't forget to give Feedback, and review! Its greatly appreciated. **

**I'm sorry I haven't been working on Kurt's Holiday Diary, and I hope to get into the mood to work on it again!**

**Bye for now ;)**


End file.
